


Sem palavras, sem pensamentos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A música era tão alta que não conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, e era assim que gostava.





	Sem palavras, sem pensamentos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No words, no thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384434) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 15 - Music (Música).

A música era tão alta que não conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, e era assim que gostava.

Pensar era superestimado, a voz em sua cabeça sempre a segurava e a empurrava para mais do que podia alcançar, mas nunca estava satisfeita onde estava. E uma vez na vida, queria aproveitar onde estava.

Podia ver Tabitha do outro lado do salão, linda, assustadora, intocada pela música e ignorando as outras pessoas. Isso era tão típico dela, Barbara sempre foi a melhor anfitriã, mas as coisas sempre eram mais divertidas se Tabitha colaborasse.

Barbara se aproximou de Tabitha, se movendo no ritmo da música enquanto passava pela pista de dança. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Tabitha sem uma palavra, usando seu corpo para guiar Tabitha a entrar no ritmo.

Sem palavras, sem pensamentos, só o corpo de Tabitha contra o seu, era disso que ela gostava.


End file.
